The Secret
by MidnightCowGurlS
Summary: Ron and Hermione


The Secret  
  
Hermione and Ron snuck their way passed Filch and into the restricted corridor. Ron led her into a long since used room, and locked the door with a charm that Professor flit wick taught them that very same day. Hermione pulled out her wand and started making old boxes transform into purple cushions, and pink flowered blankets.  
  
"Aren't those a little...er...feminine?" said Ron, with a wide smirk smeared across his face? "Do you want me to teach you or not?" said Hermione  
  
"I do...but I...er...never mind." sqeaked Ron  
  
Hermione pulled her hair back into a messy bun, and slipped off her uniform. Revealing a yellow-laced bra and a matching thong. Ron stared with his jaw hanging down, and his eyes opened wide, and began to drool.  
  
"Ron! Come over here..!" said Hermione in a seductive voice, that would make any male crumble with lust. Ron slowly managed to make it 2 feet without exposing his raw hard erection. Hermione didn't look nervous at all. In fact she looked as if she had been waiting for this moment for ages.  
  
After a good 5 minutes, Ron was kissing Hermione with such force, that even she was in shock. To her surprise Ron new exactly what to do, and what to touch! Ron thrust in and out of her in a circular motion that drove Hermione wild with pleasure. He kissed her neck, and massaged her breasts. Hermione arched her head back and shook until she came so hard, she started to moan. But to Ron's surprise, she moan out Harry's name!  
  
"Whaa..??" gasped Ron "What did you just say what I think you just said?"  
  
Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and gulped. "Yes Ron, I did. I do apologize! It's just that...er...well I'm used to saying Harry's name while I'm cumming! We have been fucking ever since you two saved me from that mountain troll, back in our 1st year here..." said Hermione  
  
Ron's face flushed and his ears slightly went red. "Well then! Harry has always been the star around the wizarding world. I suppose I should have guessed he would have you too!" shouted Ron  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and shouted back, "No Ron! Harry isn't always the star! If you would just stop to realize that I am a girl, and have needs, you wouldn't so jealous! I didn't like him or anything, I just wanted to have sex! Did you know that his dick is about as long as my leg?!?! And as thick as my arm?!?!"  
  
Ron stood there quietly as Hermione went on. "You although have a very different cock then all of my other fuck buddies! Did you know that your cock is harrier than Snapes? That's right I fuck Snape!  
  
Just at that moment Harry walked in. "HERMIONE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!"  
  
Hermione stood there with embarrassment and then quickly put on an act of confusion.  
  
"Wait a second why am I here?" shrieked Hermione  
  
Ron laughed and said, "Remember Hermy Herm we had mind rattling sweat making animal sex!"  
  
Harry's eyes bulged with fury. "YOU WHORE!"  
  
The alarm clock read 6:34 a.m. Thank god! It was only a dream....thought Ron.  
  
"I have got to tell Harry about this during breakfast" mumbled Ron. As he scrambled around trying to find his robes, Seamus got out of bed in the nude and walked over to his trunk and got out his bathrobe. Once he was gone Ron just kept staring toward his direction and slightly shuddered with disgust. "That will definitely haunt my dreams for the rest of the school year!"  
  
Once Ron was ready, Harry had just begun to get dressed. "Harry, if you don't dress faster, our food will get cold. "Okay, Okay...I'm ready." Said Harry.  
  
As they both walked towards the Great Hall, Ron remembered his dream and began to tell Harry all about it.  
  
".... So Hermione had sex with you? Maybe you should ask Trelawney what it all meant! Hehehehehe..." said Harry. "Harry I think that's the best idea you've had all term!" said Ron in a half serious voice. "What...are you serious?? I was joking mate!" said Harry. "Well as I see it, instead of getting ANGRY like all the other normal teachers, she will try to PREDICT the dream!!!!" Laughed Ron. "You know, sometimes I think you've lost it but I have got to give you credit for this one...it's brilliant! "said Harry "Absolutely brilliant! Good thing Hermione isn't in that class, she would never talk to you again... or have sex with you" joked Harry. Ron's ears went cherry red and they continued their walk to the Great Hall in silence. 


End file.
